


Saturday in the Park

by MJ (mjr91)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjr91/pseuds/MJ
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Saturday in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Saturday in the Park

Author: MJ  
Title: Saturday In the Park  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: the movie (Jana Cassidy, anyone?)  
Feed me at:   
Sixth in the "One More Night" series mirroring "Eight Days a Week" by JiM. This story mirrors "Reprise: Friday I'm in Love" by JiM. For JiM and Cynthia  
"One More Night" consists of:  
1) Come Saturday Morning  
2) Rainy Days and Mondays  
3) One Fine Day  
4) Goodbye Ruby Tuesday  
5) Some of These Days  
6) Saturday In the Park

* * *

"Saturday in the Park"  
by MJ

He wakes up, rolls over slowly in the morning light, hits solid, warm flesh the size of a wall. Walter's chest. For the past week, Walter Skinner has slept in his bed every night. A luxury; Fox Mulder feels absolutely decadent. He's had Walter in bed every night; Walter's made breakfast, been there when he's come homeÖ has met him for lunch a few times. Wearing Mulder's clothes, since he hasn't gone near his own place.

Scully tells him he's getting possessive. It must be those looks he's been giving Walter in public at lunch. But he can't help it. Walter Skinner, looking younger than he has in years with the Assistant Directorship off of his shoulders, wearing Mulder's own clothing, smiling straight into Mulder's eyes and making dinner plans with him out loud, in front of other Bureau staffersÖ what's not to be possessive about.

It pleases Mulder, secretly, to be the subject of the public envy and hatred of his colleagues. As if the publicity about the Files cases weren't enough for that, he's not only seduced the Bureau's hardest-assed Assistant Director, but that same AD has walked out of the Bureau, publicly, for love -an emotion that, until recently, most of the Bureau had thought Walter had never met. Over him. Fox "Spooky" Mulder. God, he never thought he'd discover himself to be a drama queen, he shouldn't be enjoying himself this much about it. And Walter has, as ever, left a wake behind him that could swamp a small island.

Of course, given the size of Walter's chest, it's surprising that the wake isn't even bigger. He's got an incredible chest; Mulder's still getting used to burrowing himself up against it. Walter's strong, and solid, and what the hell has Fox Mulder ever done to deserve having him here? What happened that Friday night, that weekend about two months backÖ it could have run its course right there. But it didn't, it hasn't. Walter's still here. Walter loves him, told him so that day in the hospital.

Walter Skinner loves him.

Enough to tell the FBI to go fuck itself.

It's absolutely unfathomable, especially to Mulder. But he's not going to argue with a miracle. Let the FBI go fuck itself.

Jana Cassidy actually came to Mulder's office yesterday to ask him to take some files to Walter. She'd practically groveled. Served her right.

They still think Walter might actually come back. They haven't really comprehended that he's quit over Mulder, that his own AA's quit because he did. They obviously don't understand Walter at all. They need Walter. Walter's been loyal to them for years, but he doesn't need them. And he's finally told them to do what Mulder has always wanted to tell them to do.

Walter Skinner, househusband. Mulder swears Walter's enjoying himself. He could go out, could handle the shitload of papers the Bureau's trying to foist on him, could do any of a thousand things.

Mulder's come home to find him cooking dinner; cleaning - not that this place didn't need it, admittedly; fixing the sink. Cheerfully. Doing Mulder's laundry. Walter's got an unsuspected domestic streak. Funny.

This apartment's going to be too small. It's all right for the moment, but Walter's is substantially larger. And Walter owns his place. His own lease is up - when? Not a good time to broach the subject yet; wait a month at least, until Walter's settled into his unexpected retirement from the Bureau. Is the suggestion too ridiculous? He would have thought so even a week ago. But nowÖ now everything has changed radically, and all he can do is move with the changes.

His cellular phone, on the nightstand, begins to chirp. It is Scully, asking him if they'd like to take a walk through Rock Creek Park with her today. If *they* would. It soundsÖ differentÖ for Scully to address him, her partner, as half of a couple. It soundsÖ strange. But not wrong; no, definitely not wrong. He could get used to it, he thinks. He promises to call her back, and clicks off.

A hand reaching up to him. One drowsy, semi-awake lover, wondering what the call was. One drowsy, semi-awake Walter Skinner, eyeing him sleepily with a look of pure pleasure on his face.

Walter Skinner loves him. Yeah, him, Fox Mulder.

Yeah. He could get used to it.


End file.
